Swanning Around
by ashleypurplel
Summary: Read it, rate it, review it and like it. SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

Emma sighed. Today had been a long boring day at the station. The only problem that occurred was someone reporting a missing gnome, and ten minutes after getting the call Emma had gotten another call that the gnome had been found in the person's garage. False alarm.

Emma climbed the stairs to her apartment slowly. She had finally gotten her own apartment for her and Henry. After going to Manhattan and losing Henry's trust, Emma had to spend a lot a time making it up to him. Emma had an arrangement with Neal where Henry went there every other weekend and every Monday and Wednesday after school. Henry immediately bonded with Neal, and Emma felt a bit envious. Neal had gotten everything together, fiancé, apartment, good job. While Emma was still finding herself out. So this all lead Emma to save up her money and find a small apartment just a few blocks from her parent's house.

It was Neal's weekend with Henry. Emma could have gone and done anything she wanted to after work, said hi to family, or possibly get a drink at the local bar, but instead she decided she was going to come home and crash for the night.

Emma unlocked the door to her apartment, threw the keys on the couch and slammed the door shut. "Fuck my life", she said sliding her shoes off and going over to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Well looks like you're having a bad day lass", said a voice from behind Emma.

Emma spun around to see a sassy pirate leaning against the wall smiling at her. "What in the hell are you doing here", she shouted.

Did you really think you could just knock me out, tie me up and then steal my ship without any consequences love?"

"I didn't steal your ship! I borrowed it! And might I remind you that you shoved me to the ground to get to Rumple before I knocked you out." Emma replied putting her hands on her hips and staring him down.

"Well I was in a bit of a hurry getting my revenge on the Crocodile. There was no time for pleasantries. But next time I'll be sure to say "hello" and then push you out of the way."

"So what, are you here to get revenge on me?"

"Yes love, I have come for my revenge. (He steps closer) Now how about you be a good girl and cooperate", hook said with a devious smile.

"Cooperate? Hell no! Get out of my apartment" Emma yelled while shoving hook hard towards the door.

Hook grabbed Emma's wrist with his good hand and pulled her close to him. "You don't want me to leave love. If you really wanted me gone you would do more than just tie me up all the time" he whispered in her ear.

Emma could feel her face getting hot. The damn pirate's voice was smooth as velvet. His sexy face stubble scratched her cheek as he whispered in her ear. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest. She couldn't think with him this close to her, in fact she could barely breath with his hand touching her wrist and his hook wrapped in her belt loop. (She didn't remember him sliding his hook there). _FOCUS _she told herself, as she snapped back into reality. Emma snapped her wrist out of Hook's hand and yanked his hook out of her belt loop. "I am tired of you games Hook. NOW GET OUT", she bellowed while pointing to the door.

Hook stepped closer to her again. "This isn't a game love. Trust me."

Emma looked him in the eyes. She could see the sincerity in them. Why the hell was he looking at her like that? And why the fuck was he in her apartment? It seemed like every time she was with him he was trying to seduce her, but only because he's a dirty pirate…right? He only made his little innuendos to get what he wanted…right? As Emma struggled eternally Hook extended his hand and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Emma look at him again. "Come on lass, just this once. Give in", Hook said sliding his hand from her ear to her waist.

Emma let Hook pull her into him. She let him tuck his hook right back into her belt loop, and this time she didn't shove him away. Instead she allowed him to continue on making his moves. He bent his head down to her ear and licked his lips. "That's a good girl", he purred.

Hook took his hand away from her waist and began stroking her hair. Emma looked up at him as he smirked. He grabbed a wad of golden locks and yanked. It wasn't a hard yank, it was just enough to make Emma gasp slightly before he…


	2. Chapter 2

Hook took his hand away from her waist and began stroking her hair. Emma looked up at him as he smirked. He grabbed a wad of golden locks and yanked. It wasn't a hard yank, it was just enough to make Emma gasp slightly before he… slowly began inching his lips towards hers. She could feel his breath as he got closer and closer. Emma's body was tingling as she waited for him to kiss her. She wanted it. She wanted it so bad.

Hook paused just centimeters away from Emma's lips. He looked up at her, and smiled. "Shall I continue, or would you still like me to get the hell out?"

Emma scrunched her eyebrows. He was such a brat. She knew he knew she wanted it and just wanted her to say it. "Yes", she said.

"Yes what", he probed with a grin.

"Yes I want you to continue", she said exasperated.

"You would like me to continue what… love" he antagonized.

That was it. Emma shoved Hook into the wall, cupped her hands onto his face and smashed her lips against his. Hook was slightly shocked but quickly caught up to her and kissed her back. He put his hook around her waist and snuck his hand up her shirt. She returned the favor by beginning to unbutton his shirt. Hook grabbed Emma, lifted her up, and brought her over to the kitchen counter. He plopped her down, lying her on her back. He reached his hands back up her shirt and half lifted half ripped it over her head. He shifted her legs to wrap around him. He then took his hook behind her and ripped her bra off.

Emma couldn't tell what was happening she was too caught up in kissing and nibbling at hooks lips, neck, and torso as Hook slid her pants down. She got up to let the pants fall and then immediately hopped back onto the counter. Hook climbed on top of her and began kissing her lips. He stuck his tongue down her throat as he began sliding his hand down the contours of her body. She twitched as he got dangerously close to her inner thighs. She could feel the moisture seeping through her panties.

Hook proceeded downwards thrusting his fingers inside of her. She let out loud moan as he moved his fingers hard inside her. She tangled her fingers in his hair pulling every time he touched her g-spot. She could feel herself coming, and coming quickly. Right as she was about to release hook slid his fingers out of her and began kissing her again. She growled, "No…don't stop…"

Hook chuckled and inched her panties off of her. She wiggled out of them and began unhooking (haha) hooks pants. Once they were both bare, they took a second and stared at each other. Both were naked, sweaty, and horny as fuck. Hook smiled at Emma and then…


End file.
